Glabizz Dazzlepunk
History Glabizz Dazzlepunk was born to Kintly and Ecker Dazzlepunk within the walls of Gnomeregon. The family were tinkers and inventors and her father aspired to one day become the HighTinker of their great society. Though that utterly failed when Thermaplug sabotaged his invention, never granting him access to the council of Tinkers. There, Ecker will go into a depression that would affect the whole family. Early Life Growing up to what would be a toxic home is what Glaby would know. Her father drank and soon became a terrible alcoholic. Glaby tried to keep on her fathers good side, though no matter how much she tried it would seem to fail. Though Glabys' mother always seemed to delight in the young gnomes enthusiasm to make others happy. The girl would tell jokes, sing and dance to make her father feel better. And so it did. Though there was small happiness within the Dazzlepunk home, it became in much disrepair the family soon came to poverty. So, in order to survive Glaby would go through the Gnomish city and become a thief. Stealing parts in order to keep her mother, father and herself alive. But, in all efforts of the isolated city, it would not be enough. Soon Gnomeregon would fall to the Terrible Thermaplug and would put out a Leper Disease throughout the citizens. Some gnomes, escaped, while some turned into Leper Gnomes. Such as the fate of Glaby's parents. She was homeless and alone. She went to Ironforge and soon became a Urchin. Stealing for survival and living along side the rats. Though one day, she came across a Dark Iron that would attract her to a "organization". The Cult of the Begotten Void Glaby found herself in a dwarvish and gnomish cult of the void. There they worshipped N'zoth for his power. Many of the members were wealthy and lived lavish lives. Though they used the young Dazzlepunk as their pawn. Killing political enemies and other people. She would become a assassin. Using the Void and shadow onto her side. Glaby would become quite skilled with the blade, becoming athletic. Though while she did this as her profession, she saw travelers and their exotic items and it amazed her. She became fixated on the Darkmoon Faire and it's wonders as well. When the Cult found out of this they sentenced her to death, believing that the members should devote themselves to N'zoth. The way she would be executed was that she would have a void manifestation enter her and kill her from the inside. Glaby didn't want this. At all, she felt as if her childhood was stolen. On her way to be sacrificed to the old gods, Glaby had the upper hand. The gnomish woman, from her small stature took in quite a lot of shadow energy. She was voltile, powerful for her own good. (or for her own size). When placed upon the alter she entered her void form and killed every last cultist she saw. And then the girl made her escape with blood on her hands and eyes black as midnight. A New Life While running away she knew she didn't want to join any cult again, nor worship any old god. Glaby was lost, and hazy towards everything. She knew she have to find a job, or some sort of work. But in the back of her mind she remembered her childlike wonder. So, the now young adult would perform on the streets. Singing, dancing, doing card tricks. She was a amazement, well known in Lordaeron too! Soon she brought a bunch of thieves and assassins together to form the Midnight Caravan. There they would show off their talent and while those who watched, stole their coin, because the hawcky nobles's tips couldn't always get them a full meal. There was peace and happiness among the Caravan, seemed to be safe from any war and performing, and stealing coin. Soon, the Caravan would become sellswords for the Black Market and devious nobles wishing to eliminate their political opponents. The Caravan would export drugs, murder lords and noble families all while performing their circus to the public.